A Sick Obsession
by Aesthetic Angel
Summary: Kyou gets miffed by something that Yuki does, and climbs to the roof of the Souma house to get some peaceatmind. Thoughts of fury and lust flow through the boy as he turns his attention to Yuki... Warnings: Language Shounen ai...
1. Thoughts From the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou or any other members of 'Fruits Basket' AKA 'Furuba'. The wonderful Natsuki Takaya-sama is the holder of these characters and the concept of Furuba. -.-;; I just like to mess with them..! Well, don't sue me...because you'll probably just get...like...20 dollars out of it, anyway. You could go out and buy yourself some onigiri with that money, though... ::Ponders:: Uhh...I don't have _any_ money...I swear! Looks around It's _mine!_ ::Runs off::

Author's Note: I just finished book 5 of Fruits Basket, and I decided: "What the heck. I'll just write a Furuba fanfic, even if people don't like it! Yeah! Screw them!" So, I present this fic to you, not caring about anyone's opinion. Still, if you'd like to flame me about it, or even say it was 'cool', then go ahead. It'll make me feel good to know that people are actually reading my stuff. I'll tag on a PG-17 rating on it for language and the shounen-ai content it has...oh, and for anyone who wants to know...I was thinking about creating one about Yuki's thoughts, then bringing it together in the last chapter, but if I don't get reviews, or comments, I won't post it. xD! I have other things to work on, but if I get enough motivation, I'll think about it. This is an A/U fic. Arigatou!

Small Dedication: I dedicate this fanfic to my friends: Sunny, Nichole, and Max. It's to Sunny because she's the one who let me borrow her Furuba books, and got me interested in it in the first place. It's also towards Nichole and Max because, without them constantly picking at me to read the series, this fic wouldn't be here! Thanks all of you.

Translations: The following Japanese words can be found in the fic in order (Not repeated): 'Baka neko' 'Stupid Cat'...I wonder who _that _is... xD! 'Kuso nezumi' 'Damn Mouse'...Kyou's most _favourite_ insult towards poor Yuki-kun...'Ushi' 'Cow'. That would be Haru-kun, of course! 'Kami-sama' 'God' ...Well, in this form anyway. xD! It can also mean: 'Paper' or 'Hair'...'Gomen nasai' 'I'm sorry'. I could have just used: 'Gomen', but Tohru-kun seems like she'd use the whole phrase...'Kuso' 'Damn'...

**A Sick Obsession**

Stomping up the stairs towards my room, I hear that idiotic girl calling up for me. She's telling me to stay, to finish what I was eating...she's apologizing about something she didn't even do. I ignore her coaxing words completely. Why the hell does Tohru always have to try to fix something that she didn't do? It was _your_ fault, after all,_ 'Prince' _Yuki. I make my way up to the roof via the little ladder in my room that I use to get away from you people. My eyes are burning with hatred towards you.

The night is cold, and I see the stars that are enveloped in the almost black sky. I just want to be left alone right now. The clothes that I'm wearing are keeping me warm enough. The red of my pants are now almost blood-red coloured in the light of the moon's rays. Still, the silver chains that are attached and cris-cross in the back are making loud, rattling noises that irritate the hell out of me. I guess anything irritates me right now...I swear, if anymore fury coarsed through my veins, my orange cat ears would have popped out of the top of my head...

I plop down rather ungracefully on the top of the roof, and outstretch my arms for a moment or two before I lace my fingers together and rest my head on my palms. As I stretched for a moment of bliss, my black shirt had moved upwards as well, uncovering my slightly tan skin at my stomach, and pulling the fabric taunt. My vermilion eyes stare out into the sky, and I know they are filled with anger. My eyebrows knit together in frustration as my mind wanders.

_'...I _hate_ you, you baka neko...'_

"...Kuso-nezumi..."

_'...You really _are_ an idiot...'_

"...Every time I'm in the same room as you..."

_'...It's _your_ fault...'_

"...Or even _look_ at you..."

_'...Baka neko...'_

"...I just want to scream out..."

_'...I really _hate_ this guy...'_

"...I really _hate_ this guy..!"

I'm pissed at you again. I just _have_ to leave the room when you enter it, or I'm near you for too long, lest I punch your face in. I bet you'd laugh at that, too, wouldn't you? You'd tell me to grow up, and then say that I'll _never_ beat you. You'll say that I won't ever be fast enough...strong enough...clever enough...well, you're wrong. You're _DEAD_ wrong. I'm going to beat you one day, and when I do, I'm _never_ going to stop laughing. Did you hear that, Yuki? I'll be laughing at the little 'Prince'...and when you think I'm done, I'll spit in your face and laugh some more.

But for now...you're the one whose getting the laughs...and that kills me.

You'd laugh at me just as you did a few minutes ago. Did you think it was funny to chop up those _damn_ leeks you grew and put them in my soup? Well, it wasn't. Would it be funny if I fed you rat poison? I guess it wouldn't be fucking funny to you, but I'd sure as hell get a laugh outta it. I'd laugh as you fall to the floor and begin to twitch...look weak and helpless. I'd watch it takes effect on you, and stare as you begin to shiver...you'd soon get cold. Then, slowly, blood would begin to seep from your nose and stain your pale face...

...And, to make things worse, I'd bend over and ask what was wrong. A smile of pure hatred would be on my face as I did it too. I'd ask what was wrong with this horribly sick, obviously-mocking attitude in my voice. It'd make me smile and laugh to see you wince and flinch away from my hand that touches your violet-grey tresses, and brush a few strands out of your pale face...you'd gasp when I took your chin in my hand, and your eyes would widen. That's when I'd say: 'I finally _beat_ you...' I'd then lean down and roughly kiss your lips...

I would get a thrill out of seeing your tears then. I'd kiss them away and laugh bitterly...and when you died...your body would _finally_ be mine. You see...just beating _you_ has become my entire life. And I won't stop until I achieve my goal...because you gotta have goals. Having you beaten is just one of my goals...and it's my main one. It's probably the only reason why I'm staying in this damn house with you. Do you think I give a fuck as to what Akito says or does? If I can't become a true member of the Sohma family, then screw him. He can't control my life...

I know why you hate me. It's because I know your flaws...I know all the little things about you that no-one else notices. Hey, if I spilled all your secrets to everyone at school, do you think there would be a 'Yuki Sohma fan-club' anymore? Sure, that damn ushi will probably turn 'black' and try to kill me...everyone would hate me...and Akito..? Heh. That bastard would probably want to blast me into oblivion. I'd like to see him _try_...but I'm not scared of him, nor anybody else.

...But you are. You're afraid of him, and your afraid of other people. You're afraid of rejection, and you know it. Failure scares you. You're one vain bastard too, you know that? These, though, aren't the things that drive me crazy. What makes me completely nuts is something that you hold over my head. You hold onto it like it's a fish in front of a cat's nose, just out of reach, and it makes me so angry. I paw at it, and you pull it away quickly, then slowly lower it again. Do you want to know what it is?

You're an arrogant, cocky, stubborn bastard.

See? You didn't need my help to tell you what you already know. I knew you'd get it right! Because you're _such _an_ intelligent _little mouse...oh, my...did that sound too condescending? Well, maybe this will help you...fuck off. You may think I'm being an asshole...and maybe I am...but you can't say it, and mean it, unless you've experienced it too. Until you come to say that _you,_ Yuki Sohma, are an asshole as well, I can laugh in your face.

What am I saying? 'Beating you is my entire life'..? Scratch that out. _You_ are my entire life, Yuki Sohma. And I don't just want to _beat_ you...I _want_ you as well...

As I'm thinking these things, I close my eyes and sigh contentedly. Wanting you? ...I _want_ Yuki Sohma? I snicker under my breath, and the warmth of my breath and the chilly-ness of the air around me mix together in a small burst of quickly-dissipating steam. My scarlet eyes open slowly and I stare out into the dark sky, a wind blowing past me that ruffles my odd, orange-coloured hair. I catch a scent...the scent of you. My eyes widen, and I hesitate for a moment...I wanted to sit up, but I stay still, gazing into the sky.

...Kami-sama above, your scent smells wonderful. I know I...shouldn't be saying that...but it's so...intoxicating. My sensitive nose picks up on it, and I feel the urge to get up from my spot and find out where your at. It doesn't help that I know you're somewhere close. My scarlet eyes dare to look at the small trap-door next to me to see if your poking your head up from the spot, and when they do, I have a disappointing sight of a closed door. Breathing out a quick sigh, I turn towards the sky again.

Heh...it doesn't help that I've seen you naked before. That's one of the few reasons why I like having Tohru here with us...she gives me an opportunity to see that wan, scrawny body of yours. Whenever I hear a loud: 'Gomen nasai!' ringing through the house, I know that she's turned you into your mouse form...why else would I quickly run to find you two? To yell at Tohru-kun for being so damn klutzy? Tch. I use that for cover up. I'm always stealing glances, though...

I feel my body start to shiver. These...desires, if you'd call them that...they flood over me once in a while. See, I've come to terms with myself. I've finally noticed that I've wanted...not only to defeat you in battle...but to have your body as well. Visions...of you underneath of me...of you being _dominated_ by me. As these thoughts race through my mind, I shiver once again, a wave of indecent pleasure surges through my body...I feel a low growling in the back of my throat, and I know I'm purring roughly.

Imagine it...to see those beautiful grey eyes of yours fill with tears and close shut tightly...loud gasps and moans would fill the room as I pressed myself deep in you. I'd imagine your weak-looking hands to clench onto the pure white sheets that cover us...or into my hair that you'd pull on gently. I'd have you struggling and moaning. You'd submit under me... 'Kyou...' I'd hear you breath out, and your voice would intensify each time my name was sounded out into the room...in the end, you'd be screaming.

Kuso...I've noticed an odd pull in my pants and I roll my eyes. You know, sometimes it sucks being a guy. At least it wasn't _throbbing_ pain...I hate it when it gets like that. My blood-red hues look into the sky again, but I still catch your scent in every breath I take...I've thought about touching myself when I'm like this...but, with my luck, Shigure would probably poke his head into my room, as I stupidly forget to lock the door, and chime in that lunch was ready. Heh...I bet that sick bastard would enjoy the scene too. He'd have something to tell Ayame or Hatori the next day, that's for sure...

Sometimes I just gotta hate myself, ya know? At one time, I got so heinously to kissing you and I pulled away. How else would I find out that your stronger in your sleep than when you fight me normally, then to, at one time, be in the same room as you were sleeping in? Yeah, I have to admit it, too. I snuck in your room before anyone else went to sleep, then stayed in your closet until I knew you were sleeping. It was going to be the last time I had to deal with you, too, you stupid rat. I was ready to beat you...to strangle you..._anything_ to get the job done...

...But, that's obviously not what happened...

Instead of me slowly going towards you and strangling every last breath out of you, I stop and stare. Your bedroom window was left with the curtains drawn open, and the rays of the bright moon seeped into the room, and lay splashed across your face. The image of you sleeping had been forever etched into my mind...you looked so much like a girl then. Your violet-grey tresses laid tossed across your face, and your eyes stayed closed. Even with the darkness, my expert, cat-like eyes could see that your deep within your sleep; a small twitch every few moments was evident on your closed eyes.

I saw your chest slowly rise and fall in a smooth rhythm, and that's when I knew that I loved you. I'm...embarrassed to say it out-loud, and I don't think I ever will, but it's something that I'll keep in my heart. I'll keep it deep within me, and never let it show to anyone. But...if the chance ever came around...I'd pounce on you in an instant. I'd be all over you. Kami-sama, I'd maul you, Yuki. My animalistic instincts would control me, and I don't think I'd be able to hold out any longer...

At that instant, when I gazed at you as you slept, my heart stopped but sped up at the same time...my breath hitched and all I could do was stare. I saw you coming closer, and when I realized that I had moved, I was already over your body. My tan-skinned hand went to your hair and brushed it out of your face, and you moved. Your lips, a pale pink in the moonlight, opened slowly as you let out a small breath. It seemed as if you were enticing me...teasing me to lower down and take your lips with mine. We were so close to kissing, and your breath was blowing lightly into my mouth. It almost drove me insane...

I pulled back, cursing to myself. 'We're cousins, for Kami-sama's sake!' I believe that's what I said under my breath...still, the blush was for you. Like us being related would stop me. I sure as hell know that, if you gave me the chance right now, I'd throw caution to the winds and do whatever my body wanted. Heh. It's kinda sad how just _thoughts_ of you can cause my body to turn into a mass of out-of-control hormones. Ah, what fun being a teenager can be...

...Love...

...Hate...

...I can't decide which one I feel more strongly towards you...

...can you, Yuki..?

My cinnabar-coloured orbs close lightly as I lay, stretched out, on the top of the roof. A small, pleasant breeze whirls past me, and brings your aroma ever closer to my sensitive nose. The rough purring I was emitting earlier turned into a soft noise in the back of my throat, only audible to myself. I decide that my thoughts about you could wait as the teasing, Yuki-scented wind tangles my burnt-orange coloured hair. A small yawn, and I wish to drift into sleep...

Kyou-Owari

Like it at all? If you did, please review. After writing it, and re-reading it...I have to say. o.o; I made Kyou seem kinda scary...I guess I was aiming for that, though! Just don't hate him too much! ;.; Poor Kyon-Kyon is filled with rage...he makes up for it in the end, though, right? Still, Kyou's over-the-top behaviour is making me fight against myself...I don't know if I should be scared or if I should laugh..! Even though I kinda enjoy his one-tracked mind. It jumped from fury to lust in only one paragraph! lol Well, goodbye for now, Mina-sama!


	2. Pieces of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuki or any other members of 'Fruits Basket'. The wonderful Natsuki Takaya-sama is the holder of these characters and the concept of Furuba. -; I just like to mess with them..! Well, don't sue me...because you'll probably just get...absolutely nothing out of it...because I am just a poor, poor child.

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I apologize to the world, no, to the universe! I apologize to everyone who has to carry my name-sake! (Wow, that's a lot of people...) Yeah, yeah...enough of the Rit-chan-san spaz. But, really, I'm sorry. After I posted the first part of this, I was like: 'Aii! I like it...I need to make the next part...' but I didn't get around to it. Ah, well, at least I did finish this part. Only one more to go! Well, I hope you all enjoy it. Ahh...and when I typed in 'PG-17'... -Laughs- That was a huge joke. It's going to lead up to that...but it's probably just PG-13 at the moment...ah, I have a sick sense of humour. To get all these fangirls excited for something grand, and then taking it away from 'em. Also...this chapter has a bit of, shall we say..."spoilers?" Yes, spoilers. Nothing too big.

Small Dedication: Again, my dedication goes out to my friends: Nichole, Kylie, and my Ane-san! It also goes out to those of you who reviewed...I wouldn't have brought myself to write the end of this fic without you all...then again, that goes to show that I only have to have a small handful of reviewers before I type up the next part... xD

Translations: Not a one. I have realized that it just makes some people angry when you put random Japanese into fics...well, others think it's cute and all, but I'm going to try and make it so there isn't any! Aha, ha, ha. I'm so random. Thanks for putting up with it.

'**A Sick Obsession'**

"Oh my, Honda-san...this meal is wonderful..."

Looking up from my seat, I see a blushing face of a brunette girl. She begins to spill words of thanks towards my little compliment and reasons why the meal must have been different this time from last. I'm only mildly concerned with listening to her at the moment. I've gotten so used to her talking like this that sometimes it doesn't register with me, but that doesn't mean at all that I don't care. I care for Honda-san deeply.

I'm not really trying to get her to speak at the table like this; but see the look on that stupid cat's face. I glance up, eye-lids lowered, and stare across the table at him. His head is lowered and his shoulders are arched up. I raise one of my pale hands towards my lips and chuckle into them...this was going to be interesting to see. Since his hands were on the table, it begins to shake violently. Suddenly, he stands up, almost overturning the table, and Honda-san just gets scared and looks over to Kyou.

"Damn you! Damn you to Hell, Yuki!"

An accusing finger points down at me and I swear I could see fire rising up behind him. I shot him a death-glare before he turned and left the room, almost completely destroying the paper door that separates our eating space and the hallway. I hear Shigure whine next to me, saying: "Ohh...my poor house..." Honda-san jumps up and tries to follow that stupid cat, saying that she's sorry for whatever she did to make him angry.

I start laughing into my palm at the sight that Kyou had caused. My shoulders rack and I begin to wipe away the small bit of moister that wells up in my eyes. It's only too amusing to see that stupid cat angry. He gets pissed at things so easily that it isn't even all that hard. I finish my soup and look over to Shigure who, sometime in the middle of it all, had whipped out a fan and was moving it slowly back and forth. Rolling my eyes, I stand from the table and look down at the dog.

"Tell Honda-san not to worry about that stupid cat. I'm going to go outside for a little bit...just let her clean up and then get her off to bed. And don't do anything perverted, Shigure..." I stood from the table and brushed off my black slacks before leaving out the almost completely broken door. Setting my gray slippers next to Kyou's unused orange ones, I went to my shoes and slipped them on, reaching for the doorhandle and pushing it aside just as I heard Shigure call back.

"Oh my, how distrustful of me you can be!"

That didn't give me any solace...

After my eyebrow decided to quit twitching from Shigure's words, I left the house, closing the door behind me slowly and carefully. I needed to get out of the house for a moment or two...recently my mind has just been a jumble. I really should have everything straightened out, but sometimes I just don't know what to do. Walking outside, I step off the porch and walk towards a tree. I wonder for a moment or two if I should go towards my garden and work out there. It was much too late to do that, though.

My hand slips into my hair and I twirl some of the violet strands around for a moment or two. Glancing up, I hope to catch a glimpse of the stupid cat that always lingers on the top of the roof. My hand trails down my neck and touches the collar of white fabric that covers my body. I'm gazing absently at the roof with my eye-lids lowered.

I can't believe it. I'm thinking about that orange-topped furball. Leaning against a tree, I rested my head against it as well. I really have no idea as to why I've been thinking about him recently. I mean, who could have thought that the Prince might have complications in his life..? Surely not anyone that cares about me.

Except for Honda-san. She cares for everyone, though. But, since she's been under stress from school, I didn't want to impose on her. Having to hear about my life must be such a bore. Especially since, lately, all of my thoughts have been on a stupid, orange cat. Sighing, my eyes catch on a mop of orange hair and I know immediately that the said stupid cat is resting on the roof now.

I wonder...can he see me?

Staring up towards the roof, I just let my thoughts mingle with each other. Ahh, I wonder what Shigure would say if he knew what I was thinking..? Then again most of my thoughts are hormone-driven. Why else would I be thinking such things? It has been long known that the revered rat and the disregarded cat have never gotten along...so why is it that the rat has been thinking about the temper-mental cat?

Kyou doesn't know it, but I secretly envy him. Honda-san already knows of this. I envy him because of the energy that he carries within him. It reaches out to those around him and attracts them. Even me. I've fallen subject to his unbounded energy once before, although I highly doubt he knows that. I tend to keep things secret and away from where others can analyze it.

And that's all because of Akito-san.

Akito-san is another story entirely. My problems with my feelings could probably go so far back as my Mother. It was, indeed, her fault that I was brought to live and "play" with Akito. We were children and who else was I supposed to listen to? I am the rat...I am supposed to be looked upon and practically worshipped. That pedestal I talk about isn't fake...I'm always perched upon it...

I couldn't turn to anyone. My Father followed my Mother's opinion. He believed that I should be strong and please Akito-san whenever I had the chance. My Mother hit me when I wouldn't obey...whenever I went against her or Akito-san's wishes. My brother...I can hardly look at that idiot without thinking: _"I'm related to that thing..."_ I mean, really...who forgets they have a brother, hm?

And then there was the whole dispute between the cat and the rat. When I was younger, I didn't care who anyone was. I just thought that it meant we acted or looked like the animal they called us. To the adults, I was the revered rat, Haru the slow ox, and Kyou was the disrespectful cat. To me, though, when I looked at everyone, they were just children. Just like me.

I only wanted someone to play with...to share my secrets with. That's all I needed...was a friend. Anyone would be fine. And then, one day, I met the cat. Well, I had always known the cat...what I mean is that I was able to speak to the cat on my own.

It was snowing outside.

I thought it was odd when I first saw him. He was standing out in the snow with a jacket and shorts...I wondered if he was cold, although he had a scarf around his neck. The orange mop of hair on his hair was bright against the pure white snow that littered the ground. He gazed at me for a second and when his eyes caught my own, I was trapped. I believe the first thing I thought when I stared into his eyes was..."pretty..."

I was going to ask if he was cold, and invite him into the main house, but he started yelling at me. I guess when I was a child I didn't stand up for myself as much as I wanted to. His words bit at me, although I didn't know why he was angry. We had just met..! There he was, yelling at me, saying it was "all my fault" he was born as the cat. Saying that if I was dead he could live easier.

And then he ran off.

I had never had someone I just met explode at me like that. To yell like they hated my guts and would rather see me six feet under...or tortured. That was the look that was in his eyes. He wanted me hurt, and I couldn't see why. I still don't, for the most part. I don't know how it was instilled in him at such a young age to hate me that much. Of course, after that, I started crying.

I went to my Mother for help, rubbing my eyes and wishing that she would help me. All I got was a quick smack across the face. I don't like having to remember my Mother like that, but that's all that's there. Sometimes you just have to hate your family. It's all I can do to keep away from them and not getting hurt. I hated it. Being hit, having to take it, and then being sent to Akito-san.

Just because I reached for the cat's help...

I wanted his attention. I wanted him to acknowledge me so I could see that, even despite the war between my family's obsession with me and Akito-san, I had someone I could go to. Someone I could run to and say that I drew them a picture of some distorted sun, or even play games in the dirt with without getting yelled at. Just because I went to the cat for help, I started visiting my little room...

I went so far as trying to reach out to Ayame before my Mother decided it would be better if I followed Akito's wishes and went to an all boy's academy. I did so. I made friends. Those friends were taken from me. Every day seemed like my first day. Even after a month or so at my new school, I had people come up to me and ask my name. Their memories would have erased any knowledge of me, depending on what kind of friendship I struck up with them.

That's where my hatred of Hatori is fueled.

I was always alone because Akito told him to erase my friend's memories. I withdrew slowly and quieted more than usual. Soon it was just me whom I could talk to. Well, me and my rat friends. They were there for me, although I felt silly talking to them. I never felt like a rat because whenever there was one, there were always more. I never had anyone else around me.

Kyou and I had a strange way of meeting with each other at strange times. I was walking back to school when I saw a little red cap in front of my shuffling feet. I was amazed by it because, as soon as I saw it, I thought of Kyou's eyes. There was a rough voice that spoke...something about "Master" and I looked up from the cap in my hands. Kyou stood there, wide-eyed.

I held the hat out to him and I received an evil glare from him. He stalked off as fast as he could, not looking back for even a second. That was it. I thought about all the people who hated me...everyone who knew me as the rat and not just plain old "Yuki." I remember clenching hard to the hat and falling to the ground, weeping and clinging onto the red fabric like it was my only life-line.

At that time, it was. I wore it everyday, even when the teachers yelled at me for wearing a hat at school. I stood out more than anything, too, since our uniforms were navy blue. I thought of it as a symbol. It was a swatch of red in a sea of blue, showing that I was somehow different from all of them.

That, or I had horrible fashion sense...

I don't know if Kyou ever saw me wearing it. I had to walk past that spot where we met again everyday, and I always wished that he'd just appear again so I could give him his hat back and when I did, I just wanted to tell him that...I wanted him as a friend...

"Yuki...you're shaking..?"

I blinked and my eyes widened when I heard a voice in front of me. Kyou stood there, reaching out for me. Automatically, I brought my hands up to my face and shook, silently. Why was it that whenever people who hated me reached out made me think they were going to hit me? I guess it wouldn't have mattered, anyway...I would have just blocked whatever attack he'd throw at me.

"No. I'm not. You're eyes are just deceiving you in the dark...stupid cat."

I can't believe it. I almost forgot that insult. Hm, it must have been because I was thinking so much about our past. Why else would I be unable to give him the cold shoulder? Huffing out into the air, I gave Kyou my best pissed look before making my way towards the house. Wasn't it bad enough that he was plaguing my mind? No, he had to show up and act..._worried._

"You're crying."

I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled around, gazing unbelievingly at the cat before me. His fists were clenched together and he just looked at me through a small curtain of burnt orange locks. I shook my head to try and prove to him that I wasn't, and he glared at me all the more. I was always so bad at lying when I already was crying. Haru could see through that...I didn't think Kyou was that cunning.

"What's wrong?"

**Yuki-Owari**

Yes, I actually have a bit of a cliffhanger here. Isn't that interesting? I don't think so. Well, this was more focused on Yuki's past than his thoughts. Only one more chapter to go. I'm happy that you all waited, patiently, for this. Too bad I see Kyou as the more insane one... o-o; But, it couldn't be helped. Kyou is insane...and we all love him for it. Well...I hope you stay for the last part! It'll be interesting to see what I do for this, ne? Hmm...oh well...I'm glad this idea is slowly leaving my mind...see you all soon! -Trots off-

**-Reviews-**

Rinoki Rio: -Laughs- Thanks for your review. I hope you remembered what happened for this second chapter. I am damn lazy, and I just kept putting it off. I have a lot of other fics I'm working on at the moment, but I just had to come back to this one. And, yes, since this does happen to be a shounen-ai fic, I _do_ hope his dream comes true, or I won't know what to do with it...too bad the only good version of this will be on AdultFF...

xamnam: Yeah. I don't really want to ruin Momiji anymore than I've already seen. -Shudders- I am wary of all shounen-ai or yaoi fics that have _Momiji_ in the pairing. I think my brain died on that one it was so bad. T.T -Cries- Saaaaad...and low. You can do better than that, Haru. Go find Rin.

Polka Dot: Mmm...I hope this chapter explained how Kyou was able to smell Yuki...if not, you might want to read it again. And, some guys are actually able to control themselves...so, it's not that hard for him...still, he is having problems... -Laughs-

Soumanyon: I can't rightly say anything, now can I? Maybe I should just put my "Farewell" here, hm?

Kyuki: Given the simple fact that...well, kinda sucks and I'm risking it with one of my other fics, I have to tone it some. You can find the other 'better' version at AdultFF soon. It'll be an amusing ending...just wait and read it. I hope to have the rest up soon. Thanks for giving me a review, and I hope you read again

Tony Blair: Thanks so much for the review. Yeah, it was really interesting to write...Yuki's isn't as deep, but that's okay...I don't want to see him acting as freaky as Kyou was anytime soon. That would probably disturb me. Please read again

Billy the Kangaroo: -lol- Yeah, it is quite interesting. Thanks for all of the compliments and the review...they help a lot. . ; Even if I haven't had much constructive criticism other than: "Update more, biyatch." So, thanks a bunch and read again

Yelana: Yes Another lover of my description. Thanks again for all of the compliments...still, don't you find it weird that it's in first person and Kyou is mentioning that his hair is burnt orange..? xD It's like saying: 'I have to put gel in my jet-black hair.' -lol- Well, thanks for the review and I hope you'll read again.

AyameSohma: I know what you're from... -Laughs- You just _have _to visit my site again soon. As I will with yours. So, you liked it, mm? Well, you do have good taste, Aya-sama. I hope you read more of my fics...and like them as well. I hope to see you soon

slayer chik: -Laughs- Kylie. You are just too good to me. -lol- Well, I hope you like this next chapter. It's still not as deep at Kyou's other chapter, but it's okay...I guess. -Laughs again- Wait for it...Shigure...techno dancing... w00t.


End file.
